Hermione ou le combat contre l'amour
by Eileen Malefoy
Summary: Hermione est en 7 ème année, Voldemort est toujours dans les parages mais deux autres gros problèmes préoccupent notre Gryffondor : Drago Malefoy et ces origines plus que nébuleuses car elle semble posséder un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas.
1. Chapter 1

1 er septembre, salle de bain des filles Gryffondor

Hermione observait son visage sous tous les angles en essayant de trouver quelque chose de beau. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles à gémir toutes les heures en se trouvant laides juste pour qu'on les rassure sur leur beauté plus que remarquable. Mais ce matin plus que tous les autres elle avait besoin de se rassurer.

Elle soupira, cette année s'avérait plus pénibles que toute les autres. Pour commencer elle avait remarqué que toutes les filles de son année sauf quelques exceptions s'étaient tellement transformées que s'en était irréel : Leurs silhouettes s'étaient affinées, leurs cheveux disciplinés et leur visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Elle était restée égale à elle-même.

« Hé, t'es pas toute seule à devoir te préparer, de toute façon peu importe le nombre d'heure que tu passeras dans cette foutue salle de bains tu seras toujours aussi moche »

Hermione reprit ses esprits et ouvra la porte de la salle de bain d'un grand coup sec, la nouvelle venue de Beaux bâtons cette Melinda se tenait devant elle. Même sans maquillage son visage restait magnifique pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa devant elle et sorti de la tour des Gryffondor.

Cet intérêt pour son physique n'était pas apparu par magie. Tout était la faute de Dr..Malefoy ses yeux s'embuèrent à cette pensée. Ce Serpentard s'était infiltré Dieu sait comment dans sa tête et depuis elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle qui s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un garçon et surtout pas pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard ils étaient tous bourrés d'hormones incontrôlable jusqu'au cou, ils ne regardaient que l'extérieur.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à sa sixième année même si elle s'était accordée un moment avec Victor en quatrième année.

« Hermione, vient asseoir ici ! » dit Harry en interrompant ses pensées. Elle s'exécuta en murmurant un vague « bonjour ». Elle avait mis tous les garçons dans un même panier lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que même Harry ne comptait que sur l'extérieur. Ginny crevait d'amour pour lui alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur les formes de Cho Chang. Ron aussi avait les yeux fixés sur les formes plus qu'avantageuses de Lavande avec une concentration jamais exercée en cours.

« Alors Hermione, tu as déjà finit tous les manuels scolaires ? » Hermione sourit, si seulement ils savaient … Hermione ne lisait jamais ses livre de cours elle avait une sorte de don : il lui suffisait de poser sa main sur un livre pour apprendre son contenu. Cependant elle était capable de le contrôler après des années et des années d'entrainement. Avant d'elle croyait que c'était un pouvoir commun mais elle avait vite déchanté quand elle avait vu le mépris qu'affichaient certains sorciers en la voyant réciter ces livres. Au début elle n'arrivait qu'à citer l'emplacement de certaines lignes à un certains paragraphes, puis au fil des années elle réussit à retenir plusieurs chapitre.

Mais à présent elle arrivait à connaitre le contenu d'un livre rien qu'en posant la paume dessus et à se concentrer un peu.

« Oh oui, et tu savais que cette année nous …. » elle voyait qu'il ne l'écoutait plus « nous étudions les appareils génitaux, la gorge de Rogue, les pieds de Mme Chourave et …

« C'est très intéressant Hermione mais là il faut que…. Que j'aille aux toilettes à plus !

Rowena Serdaigle a été la seule sorcière à posséder un tel don, don qu'elle a transmis à ces descendants et c'est à cette découverte qu'elle s'était demandé si elle n'était pas plus qu'une fille Née-moldu . Elle fit cette constatation en deuxième année depuis lors elle ne cessa d'emmagasiner des connaissances pour recréer son arbre généalogique pour remonter à ces ancêtres.

Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle réussisse à créer une potion dont la réalisation prenait quatre années et qu'elle accumule assez de puissance magique.

A présent la potion arrivait à maturation et ce soir son ancêtre le plus lointain reviendra sous forme de fantôme et lui racontera l'histoire de sa famille et au fur et à mesure un arbre généalogique magique apparaitra sur un parchemin qu'elle aura enduit de la potion.

Hermione avait dû faire un choix cornélien : soit elle utilisait la magie noire pour avoir des résultats immédiat soit elle utilisait la magie blanche qui prenait beaucoup plus de temps mais qui était 5 fois plus efficace.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe en soupirant, cette journée sera très longue.

2 Septembre 00h00 Salle sur demande

Tout était au point, le parchemin était couvert de potion, sa baguette était prête…

« Que le temps s'efface

Que le passé ressurgisse

A travers le temps et l'espace

Que l'ignorance disparaisse

Et que le savoir naisse !

Moi, Hermione Jane Granger invoque mon ancêtre séance tenante !

Une lumière blanche apparut et se transforma peu à peu en une femme dont elle connaissait le visage pour l'avoir observée durant toute sa scolarité.

« Rowena Serdaigle ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Un peu de tenu jeune fille, veuillez-vous relever afin que je puisse vous observer ! »

Hermione se redressa et regarda son illustre ancêtre dans les yeux. Rowena possédait des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés.

« Par Merlin, nous venons de briser un sortilège d'une grande puissance. Qui vous a donné cette factice apparence ? »

« App... Apparence factice ? »

« Mais à présent le sortilège est brisé, regardez-vous ! Vous me ressemblez tant ! »

Hermione se tourna et chercha un miroir des yeux, maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle se sentait différente.

Elle se posta devant le miroir et ouvrit les yeux …


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour , voici la suite !

2 septembre 00h35 Salle sur demande

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit face à une somptueuse jeune fille qui la regardait d'un air perdu .Elle possédait des yeux verts, des cheveux blond avec des reflets roux . Une silhouette de mannequin.

Hermione avait du mal a réaliser, elle ne savait pas si elle evait se rejouir d'être belle ou bien si elle devait pleurer d'être devenu une ga…garce.

« La beauté ne signifie pas vulgarité vous savez »

Hermione se retourna vivement, elle en avait oublié la présence de son ancêtre .

« Il est temps de commencer jeune fille , comme tu le sais mon nom est Rowena Elizabeth Serdaigle, co-fondatrice de Poudlard. Je ne me suis jamais mariée mais j'ai eu un enfant avec Godric Gryffondor qui s'est marié avec Mariane de Saint-jacques et qui ont eu trois enfants ….

(Plusieurs générations plus tard)

Tom Jedusor mit Eileen Prince enceinte durant sa septième année à Poudlard et elle donna naissance à Amelia qui épousa Jean Granier qui est un né-moldu. Ensuite ils donnèrent naissance à Phillipe qui abandonna le monde magique avec sa femme Jeanne Dupont et sa fille Hermione Eileen jane Granier lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort qui « mourut » un an après. La famille de Phillipe porte actuellement le nom de Granger »

« Donc rogue est le demi-frère de ma grand-mère donc c'est mon… grand-oncle ? »

« Je crois, oui »

« Alors, ça si je m'attendais ! Je vous remercie Mme Serdaigle mais j'aurai encore une question…»

« Concernant tes pouvoirs ? Voici un livre qui devrait t'éclairer sur tes pouvoirs actuels et futurs.

J'espère que tu as conscience que tes pouvoirs sont assez conséquents puisque tu es une descendante de Serdaigle dont tu as l'intelligence, de Gryffondor dont tu as le courage. Reste Serpentard d'où te viennent tes caractéristiques physiques et ta ruse. »

**« Que nos destinées reprennent leur places**

**A travers le temps et l'espace »**

Hermione se dit qu'elle avait une petite lettre à écrire avant de retourner à son dortoir.

« _Cher maman, papa_

_Il est actuellement 1h00 et je suis à Poudlard vous savez cette école où vous avez étudié la magie._

_Cette magie que vous avez abandonnée pour vivre dans le monde moldu._

_J'attends vous explication avec impatience…_

_P.S : J'ai retrouvé ma véritable apparence ce qui assez…déstabilisant._

_Hermione Eileen Jane Granger ou plutôt Granier._

Elle sorti de la Salle sur Demande sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la volière où elle envoya sa lettre. Elle s'apprenait à regagner son dortoir quand Malefoy surgit de la pénombre.

«Tiens c'est bizarre t'es jamais passée dans mon lit, qui est tu ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et Hermione souhaita se faire toute petite.

A ce souhait elle mit une lumière qui aveugla Drago. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux elle avait disparu il sortit de la volière en courant.

Hermione elle se trouvait toujours à la même place mais beaucoup beaucoup plus près du sol.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et une _langue fourchue _en sortit_, _elle s'était transformée en un serpent elle qui auparavant les détestait se retrouvait changée en l'un d'eux.

Ce n'était pas si mal, elle se sentait souple et agile. Mais son nouveau corps n'était pas si mal, elle se concentra sur son corps mais rien ne se passa.

Le seul sorcier qui pourrit l'aider était Dumbledore c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille et là elle se demanda quel était le mot de passe.

« Bonbon au citron ? Harry ? Tarte à mélasse ? » demanda elle à la gargouille qui ne broncha pas.

« Hé ho ! reponds moi au moi je suis une perso… » elle s'interrrompit . Elle était un serpent par Merlin ! Elle pouvait facilement se glisser derrière la Gargouille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva le bureau de Dumbledore était ouvert et il obervait une bague qu'elle semblait reconnaitre. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire ce n'était pas la bague Prophétique ni celle de Lune ni celle des Malefoy . Alors il restait celle des Grant elle avait lu qu'elle ppartenait à la famille de Jedusor donc par conséquent la sienne. Elle sortit e ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore se rappprocha de la bague avec fascination dans le but évident de la toucher or une alarme dans l'esprit d'Hermione lui disait «Danger !Magie Noire ! Danger ! » Elle siffla et Dumbledore sembla retrouver ses esprits.

Hermione rampa sur le bureau et fit face à Dumbledore.

« Qui est tu ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et criait mentalement Legilimens elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela marche mais elle pénétra dans l'esprit du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps aussi facilement qu'elle n'eut pas à faire le moindre effort.

Ce qu'elle y vit la choqua elle vit toute la vie de Dumbledore défiler sous ses yeux elle ressentit sa peine et son remord quant à la disparition de sa sœur, elle vit aussi pourquoi la bague le fascinait autant _La Pierre de Résurrection_ .

Puis elle revient au présent et devant elle se trouvait un Dumbledore assez furieux.

Hermione était stupéfaite le grand Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de colère de toute sa vie ou presque était à présent hors de contrôle.

« QUI ETES VOUS PAR MERLIN ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENETRER DANS MON ESPRIT ! SOYEZ SUR QUE… »

« Albus ? Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi parlez-vous à serpent ? » Demanda Rogue qui surgit dans le bureau

'Grand tonton Rogue' se dit Hermione.

« Voyez-vous, se reprit Dumbledore, ce serpent est un sorcier qui vient de me sauver un mort atroce et douloureuse mais qui s'est permit d'entre dans MON esprit et de toute ma vie c'est la première fois que cala arrive »

« Essayez le sortilège de révélation : _Specialis revelio ! »_

Hermione reprit sa forme originelle du moins celle qu'elle s'était découvert il y a peu.

« Bien, à présent que vous avez repris forme humaine, veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre intrusion et dans Poudlard et dans l'esprit du Professeur Dumbledore »

« Oh tonton Rogue ! » c'est hilarant pensa Hermione ou du moins pensait elle qu'elle pensait (je ne suis pas sure que ce soit limpide !)

Au regard de Rogue elle comprit qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut.

« Pardon, Professeur Rogue. Mon nom est Hermione Eileen Jane Granger ou Granier aux dernières nouvelles. Je suis étudiante à Poudlard depuis 6 ans à présent mes meilleurs amis sont Harry James Potter né le 31 Juillet et Ronald Bilius Weasley né le 1 er mai. Mon surnom est Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout donné injustement par vous lors de ma première année. Ma couleur préférée était le marron mais à cause de mon nouveau physique je crois que ca ne m'ira plus aussi bien et ….

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Laissez-moi rire , elle n'oserait pas enfreindre ne serait-ce qu'un point du règlement ! »

« Alors donnez-moi du véritaserum, vous en gardez toujours un chaudron au cas où »

« Mais très certainement attendez moi je reviens mais avant …_Incarcerem ._

Hermione se retrouva ligotée des épaules jusqu'aux pieds.

« Quand même vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que je v_ous laisserai _toute seule et libre de vos mouvements avec le directeur ! » Et sur ces mots il partit.

« Monsieur le Directeur je vous prie de m'excusez je ne voulais pas m'infiltrer dans vos pensées je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais coincée dans mon corps de serpent je suis tellement désolée que j'accepterai toute les punitions que vous jugerez utile. »

« Non, Miss Granger ou Granier c'est à moi de m'excuser j'ai paniqué à l'idée que ce soit un envoyé de Tom et l'idée qu'il connaisse toutes mes pensée m'a mis hors de moi. Vous n'aurez aucune sanction concernant cela. »

« Me revoilà. Buvez avant que je ne vous l'introduise de force dans votre gosier »

« Vive la famille moi je vous dis ! »

Pendant une demi-heure Rogue ou plutôt grand tonton Rogue l'assomma de questions et lorsqu'il fut satisfait il la détacha et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une nièce ! Bienvenue dans la famille même si je connaissais déjà tes parents. Ma gentille petite nièce tu ne leur diras pas pour tout ce que je t'i fait hein ? Il est gentil tonton Rogue pas vrai ? Même qu'aujourd'hui j'accorderai 50 points à Gryffondor !»

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Mes enfants cette scène est très touchante mais il est déjà 3h ! Par contre avant de vous en aller vous allez m'aider à détruire ceci, en désignant la bague, »

Severus s'empara de l'épée de Gryffondor et trancha la bague en deux, Hermione observait le professeur Dumbledore en réalisant tout ce qu'il a abandonné pour la survie du monde sorcier.

Ensuite elle retourna dans son dortoir tout en discutant avec son tonton chéri.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Rogue lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux blonds lui rappella qu'elle n'était plus la même.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Voyons Hermimi je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler tonton Sev' »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Non, sérieusement tonton Sev' comment je vais faire demain ? Je ne peux pas me lever et dire coucou c'est moi j'ai changé de tête mais ne vous en faites pas ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est assez fâcheux peut être voudrait tu que je te redonne ton ancienne apparence jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution ? »

« Oh oui… faisons ainsi »

Rog…pardon tonton Sev' prit sa baguette et entama une longue série de sorts. Pendant ce temps Hermione sentit son corps changer : ses seins perdre au moins deux bonnets, le sol se rapprocher de 5 bons cm et quelques kilos s'ajouter.

« Voilà ! Le sort devra être renouvelé 1 fois par semaine. Par contre j'aurai une petite chose à te demander : j'aimerai que tu viennes dans mes appartements pour qu'on puisse parler de tous et de rien comme on le fait dans toutes les familles d'accord ? »

« Mais oui je suis fille unique et comme mes parents ont décidé de se couper de notre famille nous n'avons jamais pu nous voir et je trouve cela dommage. Donc rendez-vous demain à 17h ? »

« Ok. Bonne nuit Hermimi »

« Bonne nuit tonton Sev' »

Ce soir-là lorsqu' Hermione remonta se coucher son lit n'était plus le même. Il était toujours en bois mais orné de pierres précieuses vertes, rouges et bleues. C'était un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouge et or. Rideaux qui remuèrent à son arrivée.

« Euh … je pourrais retrouver mon ancien lit ? » A ces mots les rideaux perdirent leur couleur et les pierres leur éclat.

« Non que ça me déplaise mais on va me poser des questions. Mais j'adore ce lit merci …heu »

Le lit reprit ses couleurs et un néon où il était inscrit Poudlard se mit à clignoter.

« Ah merci Poudlard ! »

(Ce qui est entre '' '' est une discussion mentale)

''Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à voix haute''

'' AHHHH ! Tu m'as fait peur, je n'ai jamais lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard enfin…ton histoire que tu pouvais parler aux humains !''

''Hahahahahahaha ! Comment crois-tu donc que Dumbledore soit au courant de tout ce qui se passe en mon sein ?''

''Wahou ! C'est super génial ! T'as le droit de me parler quand bon te semble ?''

''Evidemment, je serai ton nouveau confident aussi cool qu'un journal intime mais en 100000 fois mieux !''

''J'adorerai, Poudlard mais à présent si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour mon lit s'il te plait ce serait bien. J'aurai aimé continuer cette conversation je te le jure mais je tombe de fatigue si tu savais…''

''Bien sûr que je sais je suis Poudlard je te rappelle ! Bonne nuit descendante de Rowena, Godric et de Salazar !''

''Bonne nuit Poudlard !''

Le lendemain en se réveillant elle se demanda pourquoi elle était aussi fatiguée et la soirée d'hier lui revient avec tant de force qu'elle eut le tournis.

''Ça va ?''

''Salut Poudlard j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses me parler quand je pense que j'avais déjà planifiée ma vie entière ! Je vais devoir reprendre quelques plans.''

''Carpe diem, Hermione, Carpe diem c'est important ne l'oublie pas''

'' Il est quelle heure s'il te plait ?''

''Oh juste 7h00, d'ailleurs si tu veux savoir Chourave s'est fait porter pale donc tes cours commencent à 10h avec Potions ''

Hermione qui avait commencé à paniquer lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'heure se détendit et se dit qu'avoir un château comme meilleur ami était plus que cool.

''Ça c'est sur''

''T'aurai pas quelques potins, je ne ris pas très souvent tu sais.''

''Bien sûr que je sais je suis Poudlard ! D'ailleurs si tu veux savoir cette Mélinda viens de se faire rembarrer par Drago Malefoy''

''Non ! hahaha comme quoi il y a une justice dans ce monde. Elle a forcément du demander pourquoi n'est-ce pas ?''

''Il a dit qu'il ne sortait avec personne mais qu'elle pourrait faire un tour gratis dans son lit. De plus…''

''Non ne fait pas durer le suspense dis le moi !''

''Il a dit que la seule personne avec qui il sortirait était une blonde aux yeux verts''

''Non…mais c'est génial ! Puisque c'est moi ! Je t'adore Poudlard t'es officiellement mon meilleur ami ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie''

Hermione courut à la douche et chantonna.

''Eh bien si j'avais su que ça te mettrai de bonne humeur je t'aurai réveillée plus tôt''

''C'est toi qui ma réveillée c'est bizarre je n'ai rien sentit''

''J'ai juste fait remuer ton lit très doucement.''

''Oh ! Merci grâce à toi je vais pouvoir manger !''

Hermione chantait dans les couloirs :

_« Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve _

_Mon amour un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour_

_Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris_

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_

_Toi ma destinée je sau… »_

BAM ! Hermione venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, regarda s'il y avait des élèves aux alentours.

''Je te préviendrai si quelqu'un approche d'ailleurs je vais rendre ce couloir inaccessible jusqu'à que vous ayez finis''

« Tonton Sev' ! Pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien ma nièce, tu pourrais me planter un poignard que ce ne serait pas grave parce que tu es la petite nièce à tonton pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

« Mais oui tonton. Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille donc toi tu seras ma fille par substitution attends toi au pire ! »

Hermione rit et s'interrompit lorsque son estomac la rappela à l'ordre.

« Allez vas-y ! Ah Hermimi je suppose que je ne dois pas… »

« Oui ne t'inquiéte pas je ne te sauterai pas dans les bras à la moindre occasion en public et je t'appellerai Professeur Rogue aussi »

« Parfait ! On se revoit à 17h Hermimi ! »

Hermione lui sourit et continua et son chemin et sa chanson.

_« Je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé »_

2 septembre 7h30 Grande Salle

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Le professeur Chourave est absente ! »

« Mais c'est super. » dit Hermione blasée puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle.

Soudain elle entendit des cris d'hiboux et se souvint qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre assez sèche à ses parents.

Un hibou déposa un parchemin scellé devant elle.

« Notre petite fille chérie,

Nous sommes découverts ! En réalité nous sommes des sorciers et pendant les sombres années lorsque Voldemort »

Soudain l'encre s'effaça lorsque Ron y jeta un œil.

« Ron c'est assez privé donc si tu pouvais t'empêcher de lire.. »

« C'est une lettre d'amour c'est ça hein ? Tu nous caches quelque chose à Harry et moi ! »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la grande salle.

Elle marchait vers son dortoir quand Severus l'a pris par le bras et l'emmena vers les cachots.

« Ici tu seras tranquille. » Et sur ce il ouvrit la porte d'un luxueux appartement décoré dans les tons vert et argent.

« Merci tonton. »

« La belette manque de discrétion. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu me rappelles Malefoy »

« Désolé il m'a contaminé à présent quand je pense à Harry je pense balafré et dès que je songe à Ron c'est une belette qui me vient à l'esprit »

« T'es souvent avec lui ? »

« C'est mon filleul je te rappelle »

« Ah oui, tonton si je te racontes un secret me promettra tu de le garder jusque dans ta tombe ? »

« T'as tué quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas grave nous…nous…allons changer de pays, d'identité t'iras à Beaux Bâtons et je ferai transférer mon immense fortune vers un compte moldu… »

« Non je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un ! C'est un problème d'ordre affectif »

« Non…t'es amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? »

« Comment t'as su ? »

« Hermione nous sommes de la même famille. C'était tout simplement logique : DRAGO + PROBLEME D'ORDRE AFFECTIF = Hermione amoureuse. »

« Hahahahaha… Non pour en revenir au sujet mes parents m'ont écrit une lettre tu..Ne voudrais pas la lire avec moi s'il te plait »

« Oui bien sûr, mais avant j'aimerai éclaircir un point : pourquoi me fait tu confiances ? Certes je suis ton oncle et tout ça mais je t'ai harcelé pendant des années ! »

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

« JJJ…J'ai vu toute ta vie défiler dans l'esprit de Dumbledore tu as tellement souffert tout ce qu'il te reste c'est ta mère et Drago. Alors je je voudrais devenir proche de toi, même si cela n'effacera pas tout ce que tu as vécu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure pas et puis maintenant nous allons devenir une vraie famille toi, moi et tes parents d'ailleurs ma mère s'est toujours plaint de ne pas te voir !

Quel est l'endroit que tu rêves le plus de voir ? »

« Disneyland même si cela peut sembler assez infantile mais… »

« Alors c'est décidé dès que t'auras l'accord de tes parents nous irons à Disneyland Paris ! »

« MERCI ! »

« Bon Hermione faisons vite j'ai cours dans deux minutes »

« J'aimerai tant que le temps s'arrête ! Bon lisons cette lettre. »

…_lorsque_ _Voldemort vint au pouvoir nous nous sommes réfugié dans le monde moldu. Imagine si Voldemort avait appris ta puissance magique ? Alors nous avons bridé ta magie de moitié et nous avons lancé un sortilège et sur toi et sur nous pour changer nos apparences._

_Mais cette nuit ton père et moi avons retrouvé notre ancienne apparence et nous avions compris que tu savais qui tu étais. Cependant une lettre n'est appropriée pour ce genre d'explication_.

_Mercredi nous viendrons à Poudlard._

_P.S : Sais tu que Severus Rogue était ton oncle ? Saches que hormis nous c'est la personne en qui tu dois avoir une confiance sans égale, explique lui la situation et je suis sure qu'il ta traiteras comme sa propre fille._

**Jane Granier.**

« Ils n'ont pas tort, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable tonton Sev'. »

Rogue embrassa ses cheveux.

« Bon Hermimi je dois donner cours tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaite et même fouiller mes placards si ça te dit ! »dit Severus en se levant

« Oncle Sev' tu vas virer gâteux ! »

« Hermione vient voir » dit il est désignant l'horloge

« Elle s'est arrêtée c'est tout ! Change les piles. »

« Hermione c'est une horloge magique si elle s'est arrêtée c'est que… »

« Le temps aussi. Et je crois que c'est ma faute j'ai souhaité que le temps s'arrête tout à l'heure ! »

« Bon, concentres toi et souhaite que le temps se remette en marche. »

Hermione se contenta de cligner des yeux en souhaitant vaguement que le temps reprenne son cours et l'horloge se remit à tourner.

« Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi tes parents bridaient ta magie ! T'imagine ce que pourrait faire Voldemort en possédant le quart de tes pouvoirs ? Il ferait sauter Londres en un clignement d'œil. »

« Je dois vraiment pouvoir les contrôler d'ailleurs Rowena m'a donné un livre magique sur mes pouvoirs. Il doit faire quelques centaines de pages ! Je vais le chercher. »

« Bon je dois vraiment y aller si tu veux venir ici il n'y a pas de problèmes le mot de passe est : **the** **power of love**. Personne n'aurait trouvé ! »

Enjoy !


	4. Chapter 4

3 Septembre, Appartement de Rogue

Hermione était sur le canapé vert de son oncle et devant elle se trouvait le livre de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle l'avait feuilleté quelques minutes juste le temps de connaitre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, apparemment elle possèderait le pouvoir de contrôler trois des quatre éléments : L'eau qui lui viendrait de Serpentard, le feu de Gryffondor et l'air de Serdaigle.

Mais une question troublait Hermione : Pourquoi Tom Jedusor ne possédait il pas ces pouvoirs ?

''La fin justifie les moyens. C'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter.''

''Tom Jedusor ?''

''Vous n'avez pas employé les même moyens. Tu as eu la patience d'attendre 6 années alors que lui dès qu'il a trouvé la formule de magie noire il n'a pas cherché un autre moyen. Or lors de ta rencontre une puissante magie s'est dégagée. Cette même magie a permis la libération de tous tes pouvoirs : ceux que tes parents avaient bridés et celles que tes ancêtres t'ont légué.''

''Mais mes parents n'ont-ils pas les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ?''

''Cela restera je le crains un des plus grands mystères de ta vie, mais je pense qu'étant donné ces temps sombres les fondateurs ont décidés de t'accorder tous ces pouvoirs pour combattre Voldemort. ''

''Ça se tient mais…''

''Hermione tu as cours dans 10 minutes !''

''Mince il faut que je traverse tout le château pour récupérer mes affaires et que je refasse le chemin en sens inverse pour aller en cours de Potion.''

''Attends j'ai une meilleure solution''

Et le sac d'Hermione apparut devant elle.

''Merci ! Bientôt je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi !''

''C'est amusant de parler à une autre personne que le Directeur.''

''Bon, j'y vais.''

Elle se glissa dans le flot des élèves de son année et attendit que le Professeur Rogue ouvre la porte.

« Entrez, mes chers élèves ! »

« C'est flippant, il a l'air content… » Dit Ron

« Je parie qu'il a un prisonnier dans ses cachots et qu'il s'est amusé à le torturer toute la nuit. » dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione qui était de plus en plus en colère. « Il suffit. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Hé tu nous parles pas sur ce ton et d'ailleurs tu étais où ? » dit Ron

« Quelque part… »

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. »

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner.

« Bien, nous allons aujourd'hui préparer la potion du Poussos quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est »

A notre grande surprise Hermione…leva la main.

« Miss Granger ? »

« C'est une potion qui permet de faire pousser des os en quelques heures cependant la douleur est quasi-insupportable. »

« 15 points pour Gryffondor »

Un silence de mort plana sur toute la salle.

« Monsieur laissez-moi prévenir l'infirmière je crois que vous êtes possédé. » dit Pansy

Rogue rit. Et la toute la classe se précipita vers la sortie en criant « C'est l'apocalypse ! »

« Euh…Professeur Rogue vous…vous devriez voir ça. »

« Quoi donc dit Rogue en se reprennent, où est passé toute la classe ? »

« Ils sont partit après t'avoir entendu rire. Puisque nous sommes seuls j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer car je ne t'ai pas tout dit : hier, j'ai vu Malfoy pendant que j'avais mon autre apparence et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas encore passée dans son lit ! »

« Euh je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais Drago gagne à être connu tu sais. »

« Non je ne pense pas, du moins pas du côté romantique. Quelqu'un qui est incapable de voir autrement que par les yeux ne mérite pas d'être connu si vraiment s'il avait ne ce serait-ce qu'un penchant vers moi et quand je dis-moi c'est tel que tu me vois en ce moment il aurait déjà fait un signe. »

« Mais toi n'est tu pas amour… »

« Non ! Ne prononces plus ce mot devant moi, je ne le suis pas et ne le serai jamais. J'en ai décidé ainsi. »

« Mais Hermione, cela ne marche pas comme ça tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments. »

« Eh bien si je ne peux pas les faire disparaître je nierai leur existence. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. Bon je vais appeler les élèves. Sonorus !

_Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor de septième année sont priés de retourner dans les cachots. Je retire 50 points aux deux maisons. Les élèves seront collées ce vendredi de 15h à 18h. »_

« Mais…moi ? » s'écria Hermione.

« Naturellement tu n'iras pas. »

Les élèves entrèrent têtes baissées et s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

« Les sanctions ayant déjà été données je ne reviendrai pas sur cet incident. A présent je vais former de nouveaux binômes et je ne veux pas de protestations !

Les binômes sont Nott et Parvatil, Crabbe et Weasley, Goyle et Potter

…. Et pour finir Malfoy et Granger. »

Hermione n'était pas en colère, elle comprit après mûre réflexion qu'il voulait lui prouver que les sentiments étaient incontrôlables mais foi de Gryffondor elle ferait tout pour y arriver.

Elle soupira puis s'assit à côté de Malfoy.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle avait commencé leur potion et Malfoy n'avait pas décroché un mot même pas une insulte. Peut-être avait-il perdu sa voix ? Elle aurait tout donné pour connaître ses pensées…

''Elle avait de si beau yeux…''

« Qui avait de beau yeux Malfoy ? »

« Je n'ai pas parlé Sang-De-Bourbe. »

''Quelle emmerdeuse cette Granger ! Elle, elle n'a pas dit un mot mais je suis sûr que sa voix était comme du miel : doux et chaud.''

« Du miel ? »

Malfoy se leva et la prit par le cou.

« Qui t'a permis de lire mes pensées ? Maintenant elles sont contaminées par ton sale sang ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle s'analysait intérieurement. Son cœur battait fort et ce n'était pas à cause de la peur malheureusement. Il était presque en train de la tuer mais tout ce qui lui importait était ses yeux : ses yeux remplis de haine et pourtant si beaux ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy relâchez Miss Granger immédiatement ! »

Malfoy sembla reprendre ses esprits. Pour toute personne extérieure Hermione se frottait le coup pour effacer la douleur or Hermione s'effleurait le coup.

« Il m'a touchée, ses mains sont douces… »

« Bien, le cours est terminé Miss Granger veuillez rester à la fin du cours. »

Les élèves sortirent de la classe à la vitesse de la lumière en se marchant presque les uns sur les autres.

« Bon, que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'étais en train de préparer le Poussos et Malefoy était à côté de moi sans ouvrir la bouche à ce moment-là j'ai souhaité lire dans ses pensées, mais je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendue compte que mon souhait s'était réalisé et après il s'est mis en colère. »

« C'est de ma faute je n'aurai jamais du vous mettre à coté mais si je ne t'avais pas confrontée à la réalité tu aurais finit par t'emmurer et te couper du monde.»

« Ok, je…je c'est la pause déjeuné. »

Hermione sortit des cachots et traversa les couloirs tête baissée. Soudain elle se heurta à Malfoy.

« Décidément Granger t'as un sérieux problème. Qu'est-ce que t'as t'es amoureuse ou quoi ? »

Hermione le dépassa. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Tomber amoureuse de Malfoy ! À vrai dire elle n'en savait rien. Un beau jour elle se surprit à l'admirer à travers les étagères des bibliothèques. Ensuite elle se rendit à l'infirmerie car elle se sentait bizarre, elle n'oublierai jamais la conversation qu'elle eut avec l'infirmière.

Flash-back

« Alors Miss Granger qu'avait vous cette fois-ci ? »

« En fait je ne saurai le dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et mon cœur bat à toute allure alors que je ne faisais aucun effort. »

L'infirmière rit.

« Grand dieux Miss Granger ! N'êtes-vous donc jamais tombée amoureuse ? »

« A..A..Amoureuse ? Mais je ne veux pas ! »

« Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix, soyez courageuse. »

Fin du flash-back

Elle avait cru pouvoir s'en débarrasser et cela avait presque marché grâce à la quête qu'elle s'était attribuée. Mais à présent qu'elle était achevée, elle se retrouvait désœuvrée.

6 jours plus tard.

Hermione avait réussi à s'occuper durant six jours : elle avait alterné entre les cours, la bibliothèque et ses devoirs.

Ses parents lui avait envoyé une deuxième lettre qui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir pour des raisons qui ne la concernaient pas.

8 Septembre, Grande Salle.

Hermione était assise entre Harry et Ron lorsque les hiboux apportèrent le courrier.

Elle déplia la Gazette du Sorcier et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit les gros titres.

« Une grande famille de sorcier vient de refaire son apparition : Les Granier qui seraient, selon certaines sources, apparenté à Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor en personne !

Leur arbre généalogique qui avait disparu lors de l'apparition de Vous-savez-qui, sont réapparu miraculeusement il y a une semaine. Cependant il ne fut découvert qu'hier soir par un employé du ministère de la magie.

« Je travaille dans la section généalogie vous savez ? Là-bas il y a des millions d'arbres généalogiques, les plus grand sorcier sont généralement ceux qui ont les plus longs arbres. Celui des Graniers avait laissé un énorme vide lors de sa disparition. Mais aujourd'hui je peux vous dire qui sont les descendants de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor : Mr Philipe et Jeanne Granier qui ont une fille à Poudlard qui s'avère être l'une des meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter : Miss Hermione Granier. »

Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle porta la main à ses cheveux et… une masse de cheveux blonds vinrent encadrer son visage.

Elle releva la tête et vit que les tables étaient remplies d'élèves la dévisageant.

« Heu…heu… »

Elle se tourna vers la porte de sortie mais vit que celle-ci était bouchée par des Serpentards dont Malfoy qui la dévisageait bêtement.

« Hermione ? Tu pourrai nous expliquer ceci ?»

Hermione n'arrivait pas à regarder Harry dans les yeux, elle tourna la tête du côté des professeurs et vit son oncle lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui donna son approbation.

Elle se leva vivement et traversa toute la Grande Salle où il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Severus se leva et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit de retourner s'asseoir. Elle le remercia et retraversa la salle sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

« Les enfants, s'il vous plait…Cessez de dévisager Miss Hermione et veuillez-vous nourrir afin de pouvoir suivre vos cours normalement. »

Hermione mangea même si elle avala de travers plusieurs fois tant elle était mal à l'aise. Ensuite elle sortit et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée.

« Hé Granger ! Ça ne te dirait pas de sortir avec moi ? »

Hermione se tourna vivement avec un sourire d'excuse plaqué sur son visage… Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire, sa majesté Drago Malfoy se trouvait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur.

Puis Hermione se souvint qu'elle était dans le magnifique corps de Miss Granier. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait cru Hermione n'affectionnait pas vraiment cette nouvelle apparence et pourtant elle se savait parfaite.

De long cheveux blond, des yeux verts, de longues jambes et devait faire un joli bonnet D.

Même si durant les premiers jours qui suivirent sa transformation elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste puis elle avait vu le comportement des jolies filles.

Elle riait pour un rien et se pavanaient devant les garçons, elles exhibaient tout : leur seins, leur fesses, leur jambes tout y passait.

Au début elle avait pensé que ce n'était que des cas à part. Jusqu'au jour où elle vit une des élèves avec qui elle étudiait les runes adopter le même comportement.

Cette fille avait pratiquement le même état d'esprit qu'elle, elles s'étaient envoyé des hiboux durant tout l'été.

Mais Anna n'avait pas échappé à l'embellissement et depuis la rentrée elle avait enchainé les relations comme les mouchoirs…en temps de rhume.

« Tu comptes me répondre un jour ? »

Hermione sortit de ses réflexions et fixa Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

« Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Elle était dans un état indescriptible, son rêve le plus cher avait été sur le point de se réaliser et elle…elle l'avait balayé d'un revers de main.

Elle pleurait, mais elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

Couloir Poudlard , direction : Tour des Gryffondor.

Hermione avait passé un épouvantable diner : entre Harry et Ron qui ne lui avait pas réservée une place et les élèves qui la reluquaient. Cependant les regards n'étaient pas les même : pour les garçons c'était un regard rempli de désir et pour les filles rempli de jalousie.

Lorsqu'Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir elle fut accueillie par Melinda qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Ah ! Hermione vient te joindre à nous, nous faisons une soirée pyjama party ! Les Sang-De-Bourbe sont déjà couchée. »

Hermione rougit furieusement. Certes elle n'était plus considérée comme faisant partie de ce groupe mais elle ne deviendrait pas une de ces pestes qui s'acharnait sur eux. Elle avait passée 17 années sous ce statut et elle connaissait la solitude, cette impression d'être abandonnée par tout le monde sous prétexte qu'elle était différente.

Elle observa les filles derrière Melinda et oh surprise ! Il n'y avait que des sangs purs.

Elle leur jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de rejoindre son lit.

Hermione ne se comprenait plus elle avait toujours rêvé de faire partit d'un groupe de fille et maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'intégrer elle avait refusé. Tout comme Malfoy.

Hermione se mit à rire lorsqu'elle pensa à l'un de ses nombreux leitmotive : Pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué ?

Elle l'avait toujours appliqué durant toute sa vie. Certes faire compliqué était dur mais la satisfaction qu'elle en retirait était mille fois meilleure.

Pour Drago ce leitmotiv s'appliquait d'autant plus puisque elle éprouvait des sentiments assez considérables pour lui.

Si elle avait accepté sa proposition elle s'en serait mordu les doigts, elle estimait que pour avoir une relation il faut connaitre un minimum la personne.

Elle s'était déjà interrogée là-dessus lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse.

En réalité elle avait même fait un test : il suffisait de prendre un parchemin de prononcer une formule et tout un questionnaire apparaissait.

A la fin il suffisait de mettre un cœur avec le prénom de la personne concernée.

Le questionnaire était le suivant : (les réponses sont en italique.)

« Quel est sa couleur préféré ? _Il adore le rouge mais préfèrerait se tuer que de l'avouer. »_

Comment l'avait-elle su ? En fait c'était assez évident, sous ses robes vertes de Serpentard il portait souvent des vêtements de couleur rouge ou bien il avait toujours un accessoire de cette couleur sur lui : sur les lacets de ces chaussures on pouvait voir des reflets rouges lorsqu'il marchait assez vite ou bien sur son sac.

« Quel est son Patronus ? _Un superbe dragon ailé_. »

Elle l'avait surpris un jour alors qu'il s'entrainait sur un épouvantard dans la Salle dur Demande.

« Couleurs des yeux ? » _Bleu-Gris acier._

« Taille ? »_ 1m85. _Soit 10 centimètre de plus qu'elle, parfait pour s'embrasser….

« Meilleur(e) ami(e) ? » _Tout le monde croit que c'est Blaise Zabini car il traine toujours avec lui en public par _contre_ en intimité il est souvent avec Pansy_.

« Petite amie actuelle ? » _Il ne sort avec personne, lorsqu'il traine avec des filles c'est juste pour s'amuser._

« Date de naissance ? » _5 juin_.

_Résultats :_

_Vous avez 100 % de bonne réponse et donc sacrément atteinte ! Conseil : Déclarez-vous vite avant de vous consumer de l'intérieur. Je crains que ce ne soit une simple amourette passagère._

Ensuite elle avait brulé le parchemin, pleurant de rage.

Hermione s'endormit.

Ce Samedi matin-là elle se leva tôt, s'habilla et se rendit dans les appartements de son oncle.

« QUI OSE ME DERAN….Ah Hermione ! Entre je t'en prie. »

« Eh bien quel accueil ! Bonjour à toi aussi » dit-elle en entrant.

« Excuse-moi mais les Serpentard ont eu un léger différent j'ai dû m'en occuper toute la nuit… »

«A propos de quoi ? Ah tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à la maison, nous mangerons dehors je t'invite. »

« Heu c'est à propos d'une certaine jeune blonde qui a tapé dans l'œil d'un certain petit blond. »

« Hein ? Racontes-moi tout ! Euh généralement je ne suis pas aussi commère mais… »

« Non, c'est bon je comprends. Il parait qu'un des Serpentards a dit qu'il te mettrait bien dans son lit et que Drago a perdu son sang-froid. »

« Ah vraiment ? Bon tu es d'accord pour aller à Londres ? »

« Attends j'envoie un Patronus à Dumbledore et nous y allons.

Spero Patronum ! »

Une biche apparue.

« Mais…mais tu as le même Patronus que… »

« Lily Evans. Mais je n'ai pas réellement envie d'en parler. Prends ta cape nous y allons. »

Hermione observa Severus dont le visage s'était fermé.

« Pardon, je n'en parlerai plus. »

Rues de Londres

Le vent soufflait, le ciel était gris et Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine.

Ils se baladèrent dans les rues de Londres et puis se rendirent chez les Granier.

Hermione marchait le nez en l'air au bras de son oncle.

Elle essayer de déterminer si le nuage avait la forme du visage de Malfoy quand elle vit une autre forme dans le ciel qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un nuage.

On aurait dit une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent, ce dessin lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

« Ahhh ! Severus, regardes ! Non, pas ça pitié pas ça! »

Severus qui marchait la tête baissée releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait lâché son bras et qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la maison dont le toit était orné de la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Hermione, ne bouges plus ! Hermione !

_Stupéfix ! »_

Severus courut jusqu'à sa nièce la ligota pus la libéra du sort.

« Lâches moi s'il te plait, je sais que j'ai paniquée mais je me tiendrais tranquillement derrière toi je te le promets. »

« Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit. Donc tu m'obéiras sas poser de questions compris ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

Severus ouvrit la porte d'entrée baguette à la main, les meubles était retournés signes de bataille.

Il entra dans le salon puis en ressortit aussi tôt.

« Hermione, je suis désolé tes parents sont… »

« J'avais déjà compris lorsque j'ai vu la marque mais..mais ils ne le méritaient pas !

Ils n'ont pas toujours été chaleureux envers moi mais c'était tout de même mes parents tu comprends ? »

« Bien, n'entre pas dans cette pièce ils sont assez amochés et tu sais ce que l'on dit. »

« Oui, mieux vaut que je ne regarde pas les corps sous peine de traumatisme qui pourrait entrainer des suicides et à la mort. Je ne regarderais les corps qu'après qu'ils soient lavés.»

« Ne t'inquiété pas, je serai là pour toi, enfin…si tu veux bien. »

« Oui, merci d'être là je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. »

Poudlard

Cela faisait deux semaines que ses parents étaient mort et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les pleurer.

Elle les aimait c'est vrai, mais lorsqu'elle rentrait chez ses parents elle leur adressait un bonjour puis passait toutes ces vacances à lire enfin…plus ou moins.

Chez elle c'était Poudlard tout comme Harry cet endroit était devenu sa maison. En parlant d'Harry, il ne lui avait plus adressé un regard. Elle jugeait sa réaction trop excessive pour être rationnelle quant à Ron il suivait le même chemin qu'Harry.

Elle se sentait seule, même les garçons qui d'habitude ne cessait pas de la regarder ne lui accordaient pas un regard. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione avait pris goût à ces regards mais le fait que ce soit si soudain la déstabilisait.

Néanmoins quelque choses clochait chaque garçons grimaçaient de douleur à chaque fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se promena dans le parc qu'elle comprit.

**« Annonce à tous les élèves (masculins) de Poudlard ne sont plus autorisé à poser un regard sur Miss Hermione Granier sous peine de représailles. Drago Malfoy. »**

Elle arracha l'affiche, la roula en boule et y mit le feu.

Elle avait un compte à régler avec un certain blondinet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione marchait d'un pas rageur en direction de la Grande Salle puis elle s'arrêta brusquement et compta jusqu'à 20. Une astuce que lui avait donnée sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant.

Les larmes vinrent enfin, ce fut une libération pour elle. C'est vrai que ces parents n'étaient pas parfaits mais ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour passer quelques minutes par jour avec elle.

Elle aurait pu hurler de rage, tout casser sur son passage, déclencher une tempête…mais ça ne les ramènerait pas.

Elle ne pourra faire le deuil de ses parents que lorsque le commanditeur du meurtre de ses parents sera anéanti.

A présent il fallait qu'elle cesse ses enfantillages, ils étaient en temps de guerre ! Elle qui s'inquiétait de sa personne alors qu'un psychopathe tentait de s'emparer du monde entier.

Première étape : réconciliation avec Harry et Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Dortoir des Gryffondor (filles)<strong>

Hermione se demandait comment rédiger son message : devait-elle les supplier de venir dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ou bien se montrer autoritaire ?

Elle opta pour la deuxième solution ainsi ils n'auraient pas le choix.

_**Harry, Ron**_

_**Rendez-vous dans la Salle dur Demande 23h. Si vous n'y êtes pas je m'assurerai que vous le regrettiez amèrement, foi de Gryffondor.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**P.S : Je connais énormément de sorts…et tous ne sont pas agréables**_.

Elle s'en voulait de les menacer mais elle était certaine que ses menaces auraient l'effet voulu.

* * *

><p><strong>Salle sur Demande, 22h50.<strong>

Hermione tournait en rond autour d'une pensine où trônait une fiole remplie de ses souvenirs.

Une image valait mieux qu'un grand discours lui répétait constamment son père.

Elle réfléchissait aux Horcruxes, il en restait cinq mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait être car les deux Horcruxes qui avait été détruits n'avait aucun lien historique ou physique entre eux.

A par peut être le fait que les Gaunt faisaient partit de la famille de Jedusor.

Dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, elle avait appris que Tom Jedusor affectionnait les objets de grandes valeurs historiques.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur, de tous les objets magiques lesquels aurait pu attirer l'attention d'un mégalomane ?

L'objet le plus magique qu'elle connaissait était la Baguette de Sureau, baguette qui était à présent dans les poches de Dumbledore.

Venait ensuite…

« Cela fait 5 minutes que nous sommes arrivés et tu ne nous remarques même pas. »

« Excuse-moi de devoir réfléchir à ce que nous devrons faire pour anéantir Voldemort. »

« Nous ? Tu crois réellement qu'après nous avoir caché ton véritable nom pendant des années, nous t'accueillerons parmi nous ? » Dit Ron

« Depuis des années tu dis ? Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a une semaine ! »

« C'était alors une semaine de trop, nous nous sommes toujours tout dit et toi tu oses nous cacher un truc pareil ? »

« C'est sûr que pour toi tout va bien, ce n'est pas toi qui a su que toute sa vie, son identité était un mensonge bien que ce soit pour me protéger ! »

« Hermione, Ron à un peu perdu de vue notre plan initial qui consistait à te laisser t'exprimer avant d'apporter un jugement.» dit Harry

« Ah..Euh… »

« C'est bon Ron laisse tomber. »

« Mais avant de t'écouter parler qui nous dit que tu es véritablement Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas une espionne de Voldemort ? »

« Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous jugerez utiles. »

« Ok. Patronus s'il te plait. »

« Spero Patronum ! »

Une loutre jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et vint s'incliner devant Harry et Ron.

« Bien. Quel était le sujet de dernière conversation entre Hermione et moi ? »

Hermione réfléchit, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry c'était lors d'un petit déjeuné.

« Tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà lu tous les livres scolaires de cette année et ensuite quand j'ai voulu t'énoncer le programme tu t'es enfuit aussi vite que tu pouvais en prétextant une envie pressante. »

« C'est vrai. De quoi t'ai-je parlé dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyée pendant la dernière semaine de cet été ? »

« Une lettre ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu m'en aies envoyé une puisque si tu voulais me parler tu avais juste à pousser la porte de la chambre de Ginny ! »

« C'est vrai c'était une question piège. Bon si on en venait aux explications ? »

« J'ai emprunté ceci à Dumbledore, dans ce flacon se trouve un souvenir qui devrait tout vous expliquer. Par contre on ne peut pas passer tous les trois dans la pensine donc vous y allez tous les deux. »

Elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans la pensine puis leur fit signe de regarder.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils revinrent trois heures plus tard Hermione commençait à s'assoupir.<p>

« Tu es parente de Voldemort ? Et de Rogue ?» s'écria Ron

« Ron, si tu oses faire un seul commentaire sur mon oncle… Quant à Voldemort je te ferai remarquer qu'Harry aussi. »

« Ah bon ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Je t'ai dit que cette fille était flippante, elle sait plus de chose que toi sur ta propre famille c'est hallucinant ! »

« Ron ! Concernant Rogue ne vous fiez pas à son apparence… envers sa famille c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. »

« Bien, on te croit sur parole. Et ta nouvelle apparence ne te déstabilise pas trop ? » Demanda Ron.

« Euh…Si énormément, c'est assez bizarre. »

« Ouais, à nous aussi ça nous fait un choc. Au fait, c'est quoi le délire de Malfoy ? » S'écria Harry.

« A vrai dire je n'en suis pas certaine mais je pense qu'il essaie de m'avoir dans son lit. »

Harry s'écroula de rire.

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Malfoy désirerait un jour Hermione… »

Hermione lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et dire qu'elle avait dit à son oncle qu'il était inutile qu'elle apprenne à faire ce genre de regard. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir fait que Severus ait insisté.

« Euh non pas que tu sois ou plutôt que tu ais été un laideron mais…c'est Malfoy. Vous vous sautez à la gorge dès que vous vous apercevez, à chacune de vos disputes les murs de Poudlard tremblent depuis leurs fondations ! »

« Ah…Euh, enfin bref. Je suis contente que l'on ce soit réconciliés.

J'ai une idée ! Je n'ai jamais vu la Chambre des Secrets, n'avez-vous pas envie de m'y accompagnez ? Ça pourrait être intéressant.»

« C'est assez…glacial dans et je ne parle pas que de la température. Et le corps du Basilic en décomposition n'est pas un spectacle plaisant. »

« Mais c'est juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemble, s'il te plait. »

« Hermione, pas les yeux larmoyant pitié ! »

« C'est bon Harry, on y jette un coup d'œil puis on repart. » intervient Ron.

« Bon, d'accord mais on y va tout de suite après les cours. »

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là lorsqu'Hermione se leva elle ressentit un énorme poids sur la poitrine dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Pourtant elle était de nouveau amie avec Ron et Harry et elle avait renoncé à Malfoy. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure et fit sa toilette.<p>

Plus Hermione marchait sur le chemin de la Grande Salle plus elle était de bonne humeur enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le chemin de Malfoy qui la regarda des pieds à la tête avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction.

« Profites de ta liberté Ma petite Hermione car bientôt tu seras à moi. Une future Madame Malfoy. »

« J'aurai bien voulu te répondre mais les mots me manquent devant tant de splendeur.» susurra Hermione

« Mais c'est que tu as fini par comprendre où étais ta place ! A mes pieds en m'admirant. »

« C'était de l'ironie Malfoy, un moyen subtil de te dire que tu as une sale tronche ce matin. Mais apparemment trop subtil pour ta modeste personne. »

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« De ma faute, et pourquoi donc ? »

« T'avais pas à te prom… »

« Parce que maintenant tu me suis ? Non content de proférer des menaces, tu t'abaisses à… Et puis zut je m'en contrefiche. Je te souhaite une mauvaise journée Malfoy. »

* * *

><p>Hermione se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà lorsqu'elle reçut une note de Ron.<p>

« Désolés, nous avons oublié l'entrainement de Quidditch. Nous aurons fini dans une heure. Attends-nous. »

Elle incendia la note prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir. Lorsqu'elle se pencha ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement.

N'était-elle pas une descendante de Serpentard ?

Harry avait parlé d'un robinet orné d'un petit serpent. Elle s'approcha des lavabos et les inspecta minutieusement jusqu'à celui qui correspondait à la description.

« Ouvres toi ! »

Rien ne se passa. Hermione soupira et sortit des toilettes. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas posséder tous les pouvoirs de l'univers.

* * *

><p>Au dîner Hermione avait eu la bonté de pardonner ses deux amis, cependant dans la salle régnait une étrange ambiance.<p>

Les Serpentard ou plus précisément les fils de Mangemorts étaient fébriles comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. De plus ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeil aux Gryffondors.

Malfoy lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Un cri aigu vient perturber le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, un hibou officiel se dirigeait vers Dumbledore. Deux choses étaient perturbantes : premièrement l'heure du courrier était largement dépassé, deuxièmement la lettre était rouge.

Les seules lettres de cette couleur étaient les _Beuglantes._

« Cher Professeur Dumbledore, chers professeurs, chers élèves

Une enquête sur la démographie sorcière a été réalisée auprès de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il s'est avéré que la population sorcière se trouve en plein milieu de phase D : le nombre de mort est très largement supérieur à celui des naissances.

Moi, Cornélius Fudge déclare à présent que les élèves masculins d'âgé de 16 ou 17 ans doivent se trouver une épouse du même âge. Quoiqu'onques ne respectera pas cette règle sera exilée du territoire.

Les élèves devront se soumettre à un mariage magique qui est je le rappelle ne peut être brisé.

Cependant certains couples sont déjà formés :

**Miss Parkinson avec Mr Goyle .**

**Miss Parvatil avec Mr. Crabbe.**

**Miss Brown avec Mr. Zabini.**

**Miss Parvatil Padma avec Mr. Nott.**

**[...]**

**Et Miss Granier avec Mr. Malfoy.**

Les jeunes gens précédemment cité sont à présent liés par un contrat magique. Pour les autres le délai est d'une semaine.

Vous recevrez de plus amples informations lorsque tous les couples seront formés.

_Cornélius Fudge_.

Un silence morbide régnait sur la salle, Dumbledore se leva et congédia toute la salle d'un seul geste.

* * *

><p>Hermione somnolait lorsqu'elle reçut une note de Dumbledore.<p>

**« Miss Granier,**

**Veuillez-vous présenter immédiatement à mon bureau je vous prie.**

**Albus Dumbledore."**

Elle enfila un peignoir et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce devait être grave s'il la convoquait à cette heure la nuit. Enfin elle arriva devant la gargouille qui s'écarta afin de la laisser passer. Elle toqua trois fois puis entra.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Donc j'irais droit au but. Vous Harry et Ron devez partir demain au plus tard, veuillez faire le nécessaire pour vous procurer de quoi survivre. Vous partez à la recherche des Horcruxes. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pouvez vous plus vous en occuper ? »

« J'ai reçu une autre lettre du ministère qui me laisse penser que Voldemort à prit le contrôle du ministère. Mes faits et gestes seront minutieusement examinés, de plus le ministère va envoyer un groupe de personne dans deux jours pour s'occuper des mariages. »

« Je suppose que notre fuite sera mis sur le compte de cette immonde loi. Ce ne devrait pas étonner beaucoup de personne. Bien, je m'occupe de notre…fuite. »

« Néanmoins il y a un autre problème beaucoup plus considérable : le mariage magique est très complexe et comporte énormément de clauses c'est pour cela que très peu de personnes pratiquent ce genre de mariage.

Il ne peut être brisé que par la mort, les deux personnes concernées sont difficilement séparable et pour certains d'entre eux il existe une connexion plus ou moins forte.

C'est de cela que je veux vous sauver imaginez qu'Harry choisisse Ginny ? Il suffirait au ministère de la capturer et de la torturer pour vous veniez à son secours. »

« Mais c'est vicieux ! »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que cette pratique est très rare, même les familles dites de Sang Pur ne le pratiquent plus, de plus la mort de l'un entraine celle de l'autre. »

« Dans la beuglante ils ont dit que j'étais reliée à Malfoy par un contrat magique. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Bien. Par où sortirons-nous ? »

« Je vous emmènerai dans la grotte de Tom. Puis je vous indiquerai un endroit sûr.»

« Vous pensez que le troisième Horcruxe s'y trouve ? »

« En effet. Pensez à prendre des denrées alimentaires et en bonne quantité,de quoi tenir à peu près 6 mois, servez-vous dans les cuisines avant de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

«D'accord. »

« Ah, n'en parlez pas aux garçons jusqu'à que vous soyez sur le point de venir dans mon bureau. Ils pourraient se montrer surexcités ce qui nous trahirait. Et pensez à affichez une mine affligée, il faut que vous ayez l'air d'être résignée. »

« Compris. Mon oncle est-il dans la confidence ?»

« Non mais comme c'est un excellent Occulmens je vous autorise donc à le mettre au courant. A demain Miss."

* * *

><p>Elle marchait en direction des cachots, l'esprit troublé. Une longue cavale allait commencer, le refuge que leur offrira Dumbledore ne sera pas éternellement un havre de paix: il leur faudra partir un jour ou l'autre pour aller autre part.<p>

Elle allait devoir m'occuper de deux ados de 17 ans pendant une durée indéterminée.

Cela allait être un enfer, elle était incapable de rester en bons termes avec Ron pendant plus que deux jours d'affilés. Harry se retrouvera entre les deux comme d'habitude. Sauf que là elle ne pourrait pas claquer la porte et prendre l'air comme elle en avait envie.

Elle tapa à la porte et attendit dix bonnes minutes avant que Severus ne vienne ouvrir.

« Hermione ? Il est 1h du matin ! »

« Excuse-moi de te déranger mais si je ne venais pas maintenant nous n'aurions jamais pu te parler seul à seule avant un bon moment… »

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage, ses yeux la brulaient.

« Avant un bon moment ? Entre. »

« Je vais partir, avec Harry et Ron. Pour les tu sais quoi, je venais juste de dire au revoir avant de m'en aller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons un jour ou l'autre. »

« Bon je dois préparer des affaires. A demain Sev' »

« A demain. »

Hermione parti sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>A présent elle devait réunir tous ce dont ils auraient besoin dont le plus important était à la nourriture.<p>

Direction : Cuisines.

Lorsqu'elle repartit des cuisines Hermione tenait un petit sac de perles contenant plus de 500 kilos de nourriture.

Elle pensa à Ron, pour lui elle avait dû prendre trois fois plus de nourriture. Si elle n'avait pas pris cette précaution elle aurait eu affaire à un Weasley affamé et de mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ensuite elle alla à l'infirmerie pour se procurer diverse potions et onguents pour les éventuelles blessures qu'ils auraient à l'avenir.

Elle se rendit à la Salle sur Demande et pensa à des affaires de camping.

Elle prit deux tentes, des lunettes de vues, un briquet au cas où ils ne pourraient pas faire de la magie, un ouvre boite, une boussole, un sac au cas où il arriverait quelque chose au sac en perle.

Elle prit également un étui magique et des couverts en plastique.

Il leur faudrait également des vêtements, elle devrait trouver un stratagème pour s'infiltrer dans le dortoir des garçons et faire leurs valises.

Le seul moyen pour elle était de prétendre être malade, ainsi elle pourrait faire tout ce dont elle avait besoin sans être gênée.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir toujours avec son sac en perles sous le bras.

Elle lança un Assurdiato sur ses camarades de chambre puis fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette.

Et enfin elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'eut aucun mal à feindre la maladie, de plus ses camarades ne faisait plus attention à elle depuis un bon moment.<p>

Elle s'infiltra dans le dortoir des garçons et faillit tourner de l'œil face à l'odeur qui y régnait. C'était la même que celle des vestiaires mais mille fois plus concentrée.

Elle avança jusqu'aux lits de ses amis et là elle vit le spectacle le plus répugnant de toute sa vie : des boxers jonchaient le sol, les chaussettes étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce ainsi que des vêtements non identifiables.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était que toutes leurs affaires étaient sales ! Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle allait faire une crise de nerfs lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

Elle se jeta sous le lit de Ron et se désillusionna.

Elle leva la tête et vit de la nourriture en pleine décomposition et des chaussettes qui dégageaient une forte odeur.

Elle se boucha le nez et attendit que Neville parte. Ce qu'il fit une vingtaine de minutes après.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec ses animaux sauvages qu'on appelait garçons !

Elle lança un accio sur leur affaires puis appela Dobby.

« Pourrais-tu laver ceci s'il te plait ? »

« Dobby est heureux de servir l'amie d'Harry Potter ! Je dois vous les rendre quand ? »

« Le plus tôt possible dans deux heures au maximum, met les sur mon lit lorque tu auras fini s'il te plait. »

« Très bien Miss, Dobby vous les rendras dans une heure. »

« Merci ! »

Dobby disparut et les affaires d'Harry et Ron avec lui.

Ensuite elle chercha la cape et la carte d'Harry, même si la carte ne lui serait pas utile.

Elle prit leurs valises et les miniaturisa.

A présent elle devait se rendre à la Grande Salle pour faire acte de présence

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione bénit les inventions des jumeaux Weasley.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Tour Gryffondor, Salle commune.**

Hermione avait fini de rassembler toutes leurs affaires, à présent elle attendait qu'un élève se présente pour qu'il puisse confirmer son état de maladie.

« Hermione ? T'es toute pâle, t'es sure que ça va ? »Dit Harry en se penchant sur elle.

« Je me sens un peu nauséeuse, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas mourir » dit Hermione qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

« Ah, tant mieux. Tu sais il y a une rumeur te concernant qui circule dans les couloirs. »

« Harry, tu sais bien ce que je pense des rumeurs ! Ce n'est pas mon genre. » S'indigna Hermione.

Harry l'observa les yeux rieurs.

« Bon c'est vrai qu'avec Ginny...mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Alors que dit la rumeur ? »

« Figures toi que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir séché les cours… Malfoy aussi était absent. Et les élèves ont donc supposé que vous fêtiez vos fiançailles de manière… intime. »

« Oh non ! Je devais me montrer résignée à ce mariage ! Il faut absolument que je descende à la Grande Salle. Pars devant ! »

Harry s'exécuta non sans lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

Hermione mit la main dans sa poche et retira deux pastilles. Elle avala la première et son visage reprit ses couleurs.

Ensuite, elle prit la deuxième pastille : c'était une nouvelle invention des jumeaux, elle permettait de pleurer sur commande juste en pensant « Mimi Geignarde ».

Les larmes coulèrent à flot et elle se mit à hoqueter, cela dura deux minutes.

Hermione était prête.

* * *

><p><strong>Grande Salle, Poudlard<strong>

Lorsqu'elle était entré dans la Grande Salle des centaines de personnes la regardèrent en s'attardant sur son visage rougit par les larmes.

Elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry, s'empara de la fourchette et se mit à jouer avec la nourriture.

Elle savait que la perte d'appétit était un signe de dépression. Elle se demandait comment attirer Harry et Ron après le repas sans éveiller les soupçons.

Car ils devaient partir pendant que les élèves étaient en cours d'ailleurs Dumbledore devait s'attendre à ce qu'ils partent bientôt puisqu'il était absent.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsque Malfoy fit une entrée remarqué, par les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait.

Il s'assit parmi les Serpentards et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux avec un sourire suffisant.

C'est là qu'Hermione trouva. « Mimi Geignarde, Mimi Geignarde… »Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se prit à pleurer tellement fort que des hoquetements se mirent à apparaitre, elle se leva de sa chaise et courut hors de la Salle.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors elle ralentit le pas et attendit qu'Harry et son caractère de chevalier servant vienne accompagné de Ron.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, ils sortirent quelque secondes après elle, elle les attrapa par leur bras et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

« Hermione ou vas-t-on ? »

« Nous partons. Loin de Poudlard. »

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'expliquerai lorsque nous serons hors de danger. »

Ils arrivèrent près de la Gargouille qui les laissa passer sans faire d'histoire.

« Très beau scénario Miss. Vous avez tout ? »

« Oui, nous sommes prêt. Allons-y. »

« Mais mes parents ne sont pas au courant, maman me tuera si je sors de Poudlard ! »

« Ron nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Et si nous partons c'est pour notre sécurité, cesse de faire l'enfant et allons y avant que les élèves soient dans les couloirs. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas nos affaires, comment allons-nous nous nourrir, nous habiller ? »

« Je vous ai dit que j'ai tout prévu, d'ailleurs puisque nous en parlons : vous les êtres les plus répugnant de ce monde. Quant à toi Ronald si tu oses mettre de la nourriture sous ton lit là ou nous allons je jure que tu le regretteras. »

Ron rougit et regarda ses pieds, Hermione sourit attendrie : il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon déboussolé sans sa maman.

« Bon, allons-y les enfants le temps presse. »

* * *

><p>Hermione se jeta sur le canapé, juste entre Harry et Ron qui regardait un match de Quidditch.<p>

Après avoir retrouvé l'Horcruxe Dumbledore les emmena dans un petit appartement situé dans un village français à proximité de Paris.

C'était une maison agrandie par magie, elle contenait deux chambres, une salle de bain et une cuisine.

Les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui laisser une chambre à elle toute seule. Après le repas ils s'avachirent devant la télé sur un canapé rouge.

« Mais il était sous tes yeux le Vif d'or, imbécile ! » s'écria Harry.

« Pff…j'ai toujours dit que ce joueur était en carton. »

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, dix minutes durant lesquelles Hermione maudit le sport.

« Mais passe lui ! Passe lui j'te dis ! Même un Scrout à Pétard fait mieux que ça ! »

« Stop ! Par pitié ! »

Hermione se leva et se mit devant la télé.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de gueuler ! ILS NE VOUS ENTENDENT PAS ! » Dit Hermione en riant.

Sur ce elle se réfugia dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'écroula sur le lit épuisée.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement, ils pensaient avoir deviné ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes restants.<p>

C'est Harry qui avait déclaré que Jedusor était très attaché à Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

C'est donc en toute logique qu'il s'était mis à chercher tous les objets, puissant de préférence, qui avaient un lien avec Poudlard et ses fondateurs.

Après les avoir trouvé ils les avaient détruits. Il ne leur restait que deux Horcruxes à détruire : l'un d'eux était était le diadème de Serdaigle qu'ils avaient cherché sur tout le globe terrestre.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils attendaient que le Directeur de Poudlard daigne leur donner des nouvelles.

Une autre semaine passa sans aucune nouvelles jusqu'au jour où ils virent un moldu qui se promenait devant l'immeuble où ils habitaient. Jusque là rien d'anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la porte d'entrée.

C'est Ron qui donna l'alarme.

« Hermione ? Dumbledore à bien dit que cet immeuble était incartable non ? »

« Evidemment Ron. »

« Alors je crois que nous avons un problème : un moldu vient d'y entrer. »

« Mais c'est…c'est impossible le Gardien est Dumbledore à moins que… » dit Harry

« A moins qu'il ne soit mort. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas. Je vous expliquerais tout cela plus tard faites vos valises nous partons. » dit Hermione.

Elle-même se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit appela Dobby et lui demanda de quoi les nourrir pour une durée indéterminée. Elle détestait faire appel à l'elfe alors qu'elle ne le payait même pas mais dans les cas d'urgence elle était bien obligée de faire ce qu'elle pouvait.

Lorsque Dobby revient avec les denrées elle les mit dans son sac de perles avec ses autres affaires.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les garçons étaient toujours dans leur chambre.

Elle s'y rendit et une effroyable scène se dressa devant elle : la chambre était remplie de vêtement éparpillés à tort à et travers.

« Harry, t'aurai pas vu ma chaussette orange ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Ben nos valises Hermignonne ! »

« Mais qu'êtes-vous ? Des extra-terrestres ? NON ! Vous êtes des sorciers que diable ! »

Harry et Ron s'observèrent comme s'ils avaient eu la même illumination en même temps.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et enchanta les vêtements d'Harry et Ron pour qu'ils se plient et se rangent tout seul.

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite à présent nous devons discuter de notre destination. »

« Nous devons donc écarter tous les endroits qui sembleraient évident comme le Square, vos maisons familiales respectives et Poudlard bien évidemment. » dit Harry.

« Je ne vois absolument pas où nous pouvons aller. » dit Ron.

« Je crois bien que nous allons camper les enfants. » déclara Hermione.

« Caper ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Ron

« Camper, Ron. C'est-à-dire que nous allons vivre dans la forêt. Mais nous avons assez parlé prenez ma main nous allons transplaner. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la foret, Hermione s'occupa des enchantements tandis que les garçons installaient la tente magique ou du moins essayent-ils.<p>

« Ron ! Le marteau ne va pas te tuer…tapes plus fort ! »

« AIE ! Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qui nous attaque ? »

« Je suis en train de mourir ! Sauves-moi ! »

Hermione se pencha sur le doigt devenu violet et pris un air grave.

« Ah…Je crois qu'il va falloir amputer. »

« Je le savais ! Tu vois Harry… Hey, ne ries pas ! Mon pauvre doigt, il ne le méritait pas. »

« Ron… »

Hermione agita sa baguette au-dessus du doigt qui reprit une couleur un peu plus normale.

« Bon, entrons avant que la nuit tombe. »

Hermione entra la première et s'assis sur le canapé, les tentes magiques étaient extraordinaires mais la magie du camping était réduite de moitié.

« Bon, puisque Dumbledore est mort nous …

« Mais comment peux-tu dire ça alors que nous n'avons pas vu son corps. » dit Harry

« La magie qui relie un endroit incartable à son gardien du secret est très étroite. L'endroit n'est plus protégé lorsque le sorcier qui a lancé le sort n'a presque plus de magie dans son corps ou quand… »

« Je vois…Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il nous reste assez de nourriture pour 5 mois environ et plus si on fait attention. Mais je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer. Le diadème de Serdaigle ne peut se trouver qu'a Poudlard. »

« Lequel d'entre nous ira la bas ? »

« Moi. » dit Hermione.

« Mais tu es folle ! As-tu oublié Malfoy et cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Justement cette histoire de mariage comme tu dis seras mon bouclier et de plus j'ai un plan… »

* * *

><p>« Bien, Mlle Granger nous avons fini vous pouvez vous remettre vos vêtements. »<p>

« Vous êtes sur qu'il est bien placé ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis l'un des meilleur. »

« Parfait. Je suis désolée au fait. _Oubliette. »_

Hermione sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers ses amis.

« Tout est OK ? » dit Harry

« Oui, la première partie est achevée. »

* * *

><p>« Hermione quoiqu'il se passe nous serons toujours avec toi. »<p>

« N'oubliez pas dès que je serai partie vous…. »

« Petit un : nous devons changer de cachette illico. Petit deux : lorsque nous serons arrivés mettre en place les 14 sorts de protections et enfin petit trois : ne pas chercher à te contacter tu le feras dans 3 mois jour pour jour. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est nous cacher et te donner l'heure et l'endroit par le moyen que tu nous a appris. » dit Ron

« Mais surtout nourrissez-vous convenablement, prenez une douche au moins une fois par semaine. Ne jouez pas les héros inutilement. Harry ! C'est surtout à toi que je m'adresse je sais que chaque vie est importante mais la tienne signifie celle de milliards d'autres êtres humains. »

« Donc ce que tu me demande de faire c'est de laisser des personnes mourir alors que je peux faire quelque chose. »

« Regardes-moi Harry, je suis sur le point de ruiner ma vie entière pour toi pour le monde ! Souviens-toi de cela s'il te plait ! »

« Hermione je ne… »

« Promets le moi ! »

« Je… D'accord ! »

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais c'est pour ton bien. Je t'aime. »

« Ron, ne perds pas confiance en toi, tu es une personne aussi importante que Harry ou moi tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. »

Hermione les serra dans ces bras, elle voulait se souvenir de cette chaleur lorsqu'elle serait seule.

« Il est temps. » dit Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione leva le bras pour prendre le livre intitulé Une histoire de Sang, ce livre lui était indispensable car il contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir sur cette histoire de pacte.

Elle se dirigea à la caisse où un vieil homme se trouvait, elle déposa le livre sur le comptoir et attendit qu'il daigne s'occuper d'elle.

« Votre baguette s'il vous plait. »

« Ma..Ma baguette pourquoi ? »

« Pour vérifier que…que vous…donnez-la moi c'est tout ! »

Hermione lui tendit sa baguette.

« Humm je crois que ce livre est réservé attendez moi ici et ne bougez surtout pas ! »

Hermione l'attendit 5 minutes puis 10, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvra sur quatre personnes encapuchonnées.

« Granier, comme on se retrouve, alors tu pensais m'échapper ? »

« Mal..Malfoy mais mais mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je te ramène bien sûr ! Allez suis moi sans faire d'histoire. »

Hermione se mit à courir mais à peine eut elle fait deux pas qu'elle entendit un Stupéfix.

Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'elle perdait conscience.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » dit Ron

« Je pense que cette fois elle a réussi. »

« Quand même ! Il leur a fallu deux semaines avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se baladait sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Ouai c'est hallucinant on leur a mis Hermione sous le nez pendant des heures et des heures mais bon au moins nous avons pu nous procurer quelques objets utiles. »

« Deuxième partie accomplie. Alors où allons-nous ? »

Lorsqu'Hermione repris conscience la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de lumière. Ses mains étaient attachées mais elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise. Elle se sentait plutôt bien physiquement ils n'avaient surement pas eu le droit de toucher à son précieux corps de _Sang Pur._

A présent elle était une Sang Pur, elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on possédait ce statut. Et la réponse était : rien de différent. Elle possédait même un certain dégout envers elle-même, quand elle savait qu'à cause de gens comme elle des milliers de personne se faisaient persécuter. Mais elle ne devait pas mettre tous les Sang pur dans le même panier, à près tous les Weasley était tous des Sang pur et c'était les personnes les plus adorables qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Elle devait se trouver à Poudlard puisqu'elle ressentait un léger bourdonnement familier.

Il y a quelques temps Dumbledore lui avait parlé des grands changements que subissait Poudlard. Désormais les mariés vivaient ensemble dans une aile d château, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit explicitement mais elle avait compris que Malfoy la recherchait à travers le monde entier.

Les femmes mariées n'avaient plus de cours hormis ceux qui consistaient à savoir tenir une maison correctement, comment élever un enfant ou bien comment traiter son mari.

Le dernier était bien le pire de tous car elle savait bien ce qu'elle allait devoir entendre : une femme doit respecter son mari et faire son devoir conjugal. Ces cours allaient la rendre folle.

Elle s'assit face à la porte et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Des cheveux dont elle n'aurait jamais penser possédait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là elle regrettait ses anciens cheveux. Ils étaient peut être indomptable mais la volumineuse cascade de boucles lui donnaient un air… de battante qui ne se laisse pas faire. L'air d'une lionne.

Ses cheveux bonds et raides lui semblaient trop dociles, sans caractères. Ce n'était que des cheveux mais elle avait l'impression qu'on avait changé une part d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui la regardait de haut.

« Viens. »

Hermione se leva et sans un mot le suivi jusqu'au septième. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte qui portait le numéro 24.

Il poussa la porte et atterrit dans un somptueux appartement mais elle ne pris pas la peine détailler l'endroit car Malfoy lui pointa une chambre du doigt.

« Je te veux dans la salle à manger dans une ½ heure. Voit tu ma gentillesse je t'épargne de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui j'espère que tu sauras te montrer reconnaissante. »

Hermione sentit le sang battre à ses tempes, mais pour le bien de tout le monde elle devait se montrer docile tout comme ses cheveux pensa elle.

« Je te remercie de la gentillesse que tu as envers moi, Mal… »

« Appelle moi Drago lorsque ce que nous serons seuls. »

« Bien Drago. »

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'Hermione se trouvait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Après s'être remise d'avoir prononcé ce prénom immonde elle pensa au comique de la situation qui lui faisait penser à un conte populaire : La Belle et la Bête. Sauf que dans son cas la Bête était un adolescent de 17 ans et qu'il était, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, bien beau et qui au contraire cachait un comportement de Bête.

Ce qui différenciait le conte de son cas à elle pensait elle pendant qu'elle prenait une douche, était qu'elle ne tomberait certainement pas amoureuse de son geôlier.

Elle enfila l'une des robes qui se trouvait dans la penderie et pensa que si la vie avait été juste, elle aurait été mariée à Drago par amour et qu'elle aurait été traitée comme une princesse.

« Hermione, vient j'ai à te parler » dit Drago

« Voilà je sais que tu me déteste et… sa me rends malheureux si je suis froid c'est à cause de l'éducation de mon père. Mais je t'ai toujours aimée même lorsque que je croyais que tu étais une Sang de Bourbe. »

« C'est… c'est vrai. »

« Je te le jure sur toute la lignée des Malfoy, alors je sais que nous sommes encore très jeune mais je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien m'épouser ? Je sais que notre mariage est bientôt prévu mais j'aimerai faire sa dans les règles. »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. De loin. Chaque fille que tu touchais me rendait malade, j'avais tellement mal et là tu me dis que tu veux m'épouser ? »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct mais je t'aime, si tu me demandais de briser ma baguette je le ferai. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

_12 ans plus tard _

« Eileen ! Scorpius ! Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard »

Soudain elle sentit deux bras sur son ventre bien arrondis. Elle soupira et se détendit dans les bras de son mari.

« Qu'a dit le médicomage Mme Malfoy ? »

« Il a dit qu'une grosse gémellaire était plus difficile que les autres et que je devais faire le moins d'effort durant les deux mois qu'il reste. »

« 20 points pour Gryffondor. » dit Drago

« En parlant de Gryffondor la commémoration pour la chute de Voldemort à lieu le semaine prochaine tu t'en souviens. Harry et Ron passeront me chercher afin que nous fassions le discours d'ouverture. »

« Bien considère donc que je ne serais pas là ce jour-là. »

« Drago ce sont mes meilleurs amis et tu es mon mari non ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles. Bon nous verrons. Les enfants ! Nous devons transplanter d'ici 5 minutes ou vous serez en retard et le train partira sans vous. »

Eileen descendit la première, elle ressemblait fortement à Hermione tandis que Scorpius était le portrait craché de son père.

« Bon avant de partir vous connaissez la tradition mes chéris ! Photo ! »

Hermione pris l'appareil photo magique et mitrailla sa famille.

Ensuite ils partirent. Hermione s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui ornait l'immense salon du Manoir Malfoy, posa la main sur son ventre et sentit une forte secousse.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sentit une forte secousse sur son ventre ce qui la réveilla brusquement. « C'était un rêve ? » pensa-t-elle puis elle baissa les yeux sur la petite créature postée à côté de son lit qui semblait être dans un état de stress.

« Miss… le maître est furieux, il vous Ordonne de vous rendre dans la salle à manger sinon c'est Kitty qui … » dit l'elfe.

Hermione ne pipa mot et suivi l'elfe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Malfoy était devant la cheminée tenant un verre de vin à la main, elle sentait d'une manière ou d'une autre une aura meurtrière émaner de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Lentement il se retourna vers eux et congédia l'elfe d'un mouvement de tête, ensuite ses pupilles glacées se posèrent sur Hermione la balayant de bas en haut.

Hermione le regarda et se souvint du Drago qu'elle avait eu dans son rêve, ce Drago là représentait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré. D'abord Voldemort était mort et ses amis et elle étaient en vie.

Ensuite, son premier amour était devenu son mari, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureuse deux fois. Quand elle aimait c'était pour toujours, elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa passe autrement.

Flash-back

« Hermione, c'est ton tour allez dis-nous tout ! » s'écria Lavande Brown lorsque la bouteille magique se pointa sur elle. Malheureusement pour Hermione, la bouteille était ensorcelée et passait au rouge lorsque l'interrogée mentait.

« Bon, que veut tu savoir ? »

« Ton premier baiser ? »

« Mon chat. » la bouteille demeurait inerte et Lavande ainsi que les autres filles lui lancèrent un regard empli de pitié.

« Heu d'accord. De qui est tu amoureuse ? » Lui demanda Parvati.

« Personne, l'amour est encombrant si je pouvais m'immuniser de ce sentiment … »

« Heu à qui le tour ? »Dit Lavande d'un air gêné.

Fin du flash-back

Si seulement elle avait pu inventer un sort anti-amour elle se serait épargnée des heures et des heures de rêveries aussi improbable les unes que les autres. Avec ce sort elle n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé d'avoir trop espéré.

« Tu comptes d'assoir ou faut-il que je t'escorte ? » lui dit Malfoy qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

« Tu ne te joins pas à moi ? » Hermione reprit ses esprits ainsi que le rôle de la parfaite épouse Malfoy.

« Si tu y tiens. »

Le repas était froid, tant les plats que l'atmosphère. Hermione pensait toujours à son rêve, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait à un nous entre eux mais c'était la première fois ou elle rêvait d'enfants et de vie maritale. C'était comme si son cœur avait était remplit de sentiments exclusivement positif et qu'au réveil, il s'était dégonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Elle qui était si seule depuis toute petite elle avait eu cette chaleur familiale tout autour d'elle qui formait une bulle apaisante et protectrice. Bien sûr elle avait Harry et Ron qui étaient avec elle mais ils formaient une moitié de sa personne. L'autre moitié lui semblait vide.

Un jour quelqu'un avait dit que tant que l'on n'avait pas aimé on n'avait jamais vraiment vécu.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marquée c'est la chaleur de ses bras, l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie était peut être un fruit de son cerveau mais cela avait été si fort, si chaud.

A présent elle avait froid, dans une maison froide, entourée d'une atmosphère froide et d'une personne froide.

Elle pouvait se lancer un oubliette mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette et il était possible qu'elle ne se souvienne plus d'autre chose comme du Plan.

« Tes cours commenceront demain, le mariage sera la semaine prochaine et tu as intérêt à être enceinte durant les 4 mois qui suivent. Compris ? »

Hermione hocha la tête puis replongea dans son assiette de… ? De quoi déjà ?

« Quel est ce plat ? »

« Tu es en train de manger depuis 10 minutes et c'est maintenant que tu poses la question ? » lui dit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle replongea dans son assiette dont le contenu qui était devenu froid, lui aussi.

Hermione frottait. Comme elle l'avait fait hier et avant-hier. Ce qui était utile car ça lui permettait de faire abstraction de tout. Frotter. Frotter. Frotter. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit que son futur mari devrait déjà être rentré. En parlant du loup, le tableau s'ouvrit sur lui et sur un autre loup autrement plus effrayant.

Lord Voldemort se trouvait dans son salon, la regardant de haut.

« Je vois qu'une fois entré en contact avec a boue, la saleté a du mal à partir. »

Hermione se redressa et analysa rapidement la situation : elle devait à tout prix entrer dans les bonnes grâces de cet « homme » quitte à lui lécher les bottes.

«Mon Seigneur » dit-elle en effectuant une légère révérence.

« Bien. Drago tu as fait un excellent travail, comme quoi même les lions les plus teigneux finissent par être dressé. » Dit-il avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers le bureau de Malfoy où ils restèrent une heure ou deux. Cependant Hermione n'avait pas fait la stupidité d'écouter à la porte. Premièrement elle ne doutait pas qu'ils aient mis en place un sort d'insonorisation et deuxièmement elle pensait que c'était un test afin de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour détruire Voldemort.

Elle finit donc de nettoyer la pièce puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle prit une douche et une robe verte. Ce n'était qu'une couleur mais elle était persuadée que sa jouerait sur le subconscient de Voldemort. Un jour elle avait lu qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du subconscient, c'était cette petite voix qui vous faisait changer d'avis à la dernière minute, c'est cette vois qui fait que vous répondez ne pas savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi une chose par rapport à une autre.

Elle vérifia sa coiffure, ses chaussures et elle envisagea de se maquiller. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse puis s'arrêta brusquement et pensa que c'était absurde jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait posé la moindre couleur sur son visage pale. Elle estimait que c'était une perte de temps monumentale et elle plaignait les filles qui ne pouvaient plus s'en passer.

Malheureusement pour elle, chaque détails comptait certes ce n'était que du maquillage mais ne disait-on pas que derrière chaque homme se cache une femme ? Elle se devait d'être à la hauteur de l'ombre de Malfoy ou ils seraient la risée de tous et son Plan tomberait à l'eau.

C'est avec appréhension qu'elle s'empara du pinceau.

Après plusieurs essai et beaucoup de démaquillant elle estima que le résultat était parfait : il n'était ni trop voyant ni trop léger.

A présent elle devait donner l'image de l'épouse parfaite. Elle estimât que la lecture était une occupation respectable. Cependant elle devait choisir un livre qui plairait au Lord. Quoi de mieux que « La suprématie du Sang ». Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, elle redressa son dos et se mit à lire : à partir de là son calvaire commença.

Chaque elle ligne était d'une idiotie inégalée et devait user de toute ses forces afin de ne pas éclater de rire, elle devait retenir ses larmes afin de ne pas ruiner son maquillage.

Puis ce fut la phrase de trop, elle pleura de rire. Un rire teinté d'amertume car elle pensait au nombre de personne qui y croyait. Malheureusement pour elle la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et son cœur rata un battement pour ensuite battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

« Eh bien ma chère qu'est ce qui bouleverse autant ? »

« C'est un livre, mon seigneur, que je conseillerai à chaque Sang de Bourbe qui croiseront mon chemin, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on m'ait privé de LA vérité si longtemps. »

« Bonne soirée. » Sur ce le Lord prit congé.

Drago qui l'observait depuis un bon moment pris sa baguette et lui lança un Revelio. En voyant qu'elle ne changeait pas il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tous ce cirque. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocente où avait vous appris à jouer à la parfaite petite épouse ? »

« J'ai pensé que l'accueillir en hurlant et en agitant mes bras n'était pas approprié pour vous et moi. »

Il hocha la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre


End file.
